How should Ever After High End?
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: What if everyone reacted differently after Raven Queen ripped her own page? How will the tables turned against Milton Grimm? Who is narrating the story? Read it until the end and guess who? Warning: AU and One-Shot, but character's death.


_I don't know why I got this idea in my head, but it should be possible that I watched too much on "How it should" series on YouTube. It made sense to see when I saw on "What if" moments in movies we saw, but it makes sense when you watched it one. I was able to get laughs, but questioned on why it was in the movie? Even though, it brought a new prospective since I haven't watched "Too Way Wonderland" yet, but I got a question…_

 _Why haven't the Royals react on Legacy Day differently if Raven didn't disappear when she ripped her page out of the Legacy Book? I was expecting a reaction from everyone who was fooled by this lie for a long time ago, but acting like Raven ruined their Legacy Day. Sadly, she was the brave one who proved the "If you don't sign, you will disappear," a fraud and the Royals acted like rude bastards assuming that Raven ruined their Legacy Day the next day._

 _This is a fanfiction on "what if everyone reacted differently after Raven Queen ripped her own page? How will the tables turned against Milton Grimm? Who is narrating the story? Read it until the end and guess who? Warning: AU."_

 _I haven't owned Ever After High, Mario Bros, or "How it should Ended, but I hoped you enjoyed it._

* * *

 _How should Ever After High End?_

"I'm Raven Queen," Raven yelled out, "I'm going to rewrite my own story and my Happily Ever Start now!"

She ripped her page from the Legacy Book and the mirror shattered as everyone took cover. The Rebels cheered, but Apple finds something suspicious when Raven didn't disappear.

"What have you done?" Milton Grimm yelled out.

Apple hesitated when she wanted to cry, but she found something suspicious about the lie. She looked at Raven's page and looked at Raven Queen when she didn't disappear.

"You didn't disappeared," Apple said surprised.

"No, I didn't," Raven said as she looked at Milton Grimm suspicious, "But you lied. You assumed if I didn't sign my story and I disappeared, but you are a fraud."

"Raven didn't disappear if she didn't sign!" Dexter said to him, "We had been… Do you think?"

"I think so!" Maddie said, "This proves that the myth proved to be a lie, since none of us pulled off what Raven did. She didn't sign her Legacy Day or anything else, but she proved to us…"

"We were ripped off!" Daring yelled out in anger.

Milton Grimm hesitated to take the Legacy Book away when he was going to belittle Raven for what she caused. He was going to cancel the Legacy Book, but Apple countered it when she snagged the book from him.

"Milton Grimm, care to explain about this lie!" Apple said to Milton Grimm calm to angry, "I was expecting to be the next Snow White instead, I find out the truth right before me… It's not me alone, but it's everyone else!"

"Yeah, you set us up to follow what our parents did!" Daring yelled, "I was going to pair up with my own sister…"

Every Royal gasped in shock as they looked at Daring and Apple, but King Charming backed his son up. He looked at the Milton very bitterly and he looked at Raven calmly, but nodded.

"This girl showed us that we had been fooled!"

Milton Grimm reacted to seeing his staff members showed up except he was expecting they will be panicked. He thought wrong when he received multiple glares from the White Queen to Baba Yaga, but it's included Big Bad Wolf.

"If the girl didn't disappear when she didn't sign the Legacy Book," Jack said, "Why is she still here?"

"Uh, I could…"

"No explanation for the past centuries, you made a fool of everyone," Baba Yaga yelled out, "and you assumed everyone will follow the tradition. Sadly, you feared that everything will fall out of line, but tried to keep this lie to keep everyone in line…"

"But the evidences are within the book," the Mad Hatter added.

Milton Grimm turned pale when he tried to take the Legacy Day Book while Apple looked through it. She reacted when she saw something when she showed it to everyone.

"So, tell me Grimm! Why haven't two students signed their Legacy Book?" Apple said suspiciously.

Everyone gasped when there were two blank pages and Grimm backed away from the stage except nobody allowed him to get out of the stage.

"Wait? I thought everyone signed their Legacy Day," Apple said suspicious as everyone gasped.

The Royals and Rebels reacted, but the Old Man Winters showed up.

"Not all agreed to their destiny, Apple White," Old Man Winters said as he accompanied by his pigeons.

The pigeons flew over Milton and pooped on top of him before they returned to Old Man Winters. It gives a little disgusted, but a few laughs when the respected Milton had been shamed. A few others joined in as the mob began to form.

"Explained," Apple said.

"I kept silence in the dark, but everything fall apart from what one man assumed," Old Man Winters said as he glared at Grim, "The truth prove something more than surprising, but I apologized to the daughter of the Evil Queen when I misjudged you. Here's the truth as an apology."

"You wouldn't dare!" Milton angered.

Old Man Winters gave Milton the glare when the cold breeze came out of nowhere, but it sent the chill down everyone's spine.

"You don't have the authorities to tell me what to do, but I think those who are higher than you. They are the Kings and Queens, but you aren't! You are just a Headmaster who used ways to get powers and very manipulative… You feared that everyone will change, but this will be the first time."

Milton flinched as he kept his distance.

Old Man Winters continued on, "Since you caused a tragedy a long time ago, except I know Bella Sister didn't write after her death. You used this to cause fear to steer them away to avoid them for following into a different path. Where's her stuff? You hid it within the Crown and Found to avoid anyone from finding what happened to her… Nobody knows where they are at, but it remains a mystery since everything is out of date, but if they were here now."

Raven smiled when Old Man Winters confessed the truth, but it's true the corpses weren't found due to it had been centuries ago.

Milton said, "Well, they disappeared without a trace, but this doesn't give an excuse to…"

He hoped that everyone dropped the subject since their corpses weren't finding, but he isn't sure that they were able to find a body. He noticed Old Man Winters smiling when he encountered two unfamiliar characters who wear their trademark pink and orange dresses. One was the blonde haired and blue eyes, but another one was a brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are they?"

The Royals and Rebels reacted to seeing the two new faces when they made room for the two new faces.

"You thought they disappeared," Old Man Winters said, "but they were able to find peace within another world other than our own, but they deceased. Their descendants aren't and these two related to them…"

"Wait, what?" Raven reacted, "but…"

"Who are they?" Cherise Hood asked.

"Yeah," Ashlynn said, "From their crowns, they will be automatically Royals…"

"How could this be?" Duchess replied.

"Royals or Rebels, it doesn't matter!" The blonde haired princess said calmly, "I don't see what the conflict is about, but it's not getting anywhere else."

The brown haired princess said, "I agreed, but it's just a distraction from what I heard from our ancestors had to go through. Even though, if they loved each other and refused to follow this harsh destiny and then we won't either."

"But this tradition had been going on for the past centuries, this had gone enough," said the blond haired princess looked at Milton Grimm, but he encountered, "Who are you?"

"I'm Peach the Ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and the descendant of Bella Sister," Peach introduced, but I'm not peace from what I forced to suffer through. Toadworth didn't want to reveal much information related to my ancestors, but the truth came clean when I got the answer from what happened now…"

"I'm Daisy the Ruler of the Sarasaland," Daisy said as she bowed down, but gave Milton the glare, "The descendant to Brutta Sister, I thought this tradition abolished a long time ago after the Evil Queen's invasion…"

Everyone gasped in surprise, but Milton got a chill down his spine when he can't stand the glare from everyone else.

Old Man Winters added, "You assumed that they disappeared, but they got their wish granted when they followed their path in another world. It's true the tradition should be abolished a long time ago, but the evidence proved that nobody needed to follow what the book says. The book doesn't have powers, but it seemed that you have a long explanation from the superintendents since they had been doing an investigation for long time."

"You didn't do anything to help our homeland to recover," Lizzie added, "after the Evil Queen invaded and the repairs hadn't been done yet…"

"You didn't stop the Evil Queen from causing chaos and you acted like we are stupid to not remember," Mother Goose added, "Evil Queen was the student from Ever After High, but we weren't expecting her to go a bit far."

"Yes, indeed!" White Queen said as she nodded, "You assumed that everyone willing to follow their path, but it seemed there had been a change of course. The tradition had been long enough and I see the schools moved on away from the tradition. They tried to make sure that they are able to allow students to follow what their path is… Look at Monster High, they tried to do what's best for their students within the school, but they emerged with a Vampire School and Werewolf School as one. A few other schools changed, but kept their traditions and they aren't very strict to other students who wanted to follow another path."

"Sadly, your corruption caused a downfall if I was Prince Charming, why would I want to allow my son to marry?"

"Screw this! He ripped us off!" Big Bad Wolf yelled out in anger.

Everyone becomes angry as they took out the weapons and Headmaster Grimm had nowhere to go. Raven hesitated when she saw the angry mob form, but it was from all over when she questioned if Blondie.

"There is live from the Legacy Day!" Blondie said to the Mirrorpad, "It seemed to be that there was a hoax on the tale related, "If you don't sign, you will disappear." One braved student proved a statement that she didn't want to follow her path, but she didn't disappear. I asked, was it a true o the hoax? If anyone who forced to do something that they aren't happy… Then it's wise to take action now!"

"Wait, where's the Headmaster is?" Hopper yelled out.

Apple spotted him escaping from the stage, "There he is…"

"Get him!" Daring yelled out.

Milton Grimm was on the run as he escaped from his own death when he thought everything was according to plan. It carried the consequences when power isn't anything when his office wasn't a safe place. Everyone was after him from what happened, but he tried to keep the same thing from now. There was no hope left for him when the truth was out, but didn't expect the tables turned on him.

The Mob were right on his tail with the pitchforks and torches, but their weapons. The Hoods and everyone else were hostile against him as he tried to run away, but it was overwhelming enough. That there was no place to hide as he forced to inhabit the Enchanted Forest, but the ghosts came out of their graves. The Enchanted Forest wasn't by his side when he continued to run deeper into the forest. The creatures looked down at him when they didn't welcome him as he tried to run away from a terrible fate.

"How could this be?" Milton thought, "They weren't able to be found, but I thought… No, Peach and Daisy aren't the descendants, and my plan is ruined. I thought it was… Man, I should shut off the internet connection…"

"Where's he?"

"Who?"

"That traitorous villain," said a voice.

Milton Grimm tried to hide in the shadow as he overheard the conversation, but tried way to get out of the situation.

"Oh, who will that be?"

"It's not the Evil Queen!"

"I needed to get out of here right before," Grimm thought when he assumed that they left.

He tried to sneak past them until he reached to the dangerous side of the Enchanted Forest, he thought he was immunity. He didn't realize that he brought this upon himself when he headed to where he and his brother used to hang out. Little did he know, he has forgotten the moral on why he should not be out at night as he waited until the mob got tired and headed back home to call it a night.

Sadly, he didn't expect that he got a bad feeling when his hair rises up as if someone watching him. They didn't see him except he was graceful that he made a lie to prevent anyone from going near the forest in the night. Little did he know that it would be the last place that he was going to be the last place where he would be at during the Legacy Day. He thought he was safe except he noticed the blood dripping right in front of him, but he thought he escaped as the shadow covered him.

The next day, the knights sent out to look for Milton Grimm after the Mob died down. There were the people caused a riot due to the victimized from the Legacy Book's scandal while Ever After High forced to close down due to further investigation. The students forced to leave until a new Headmaster was appointed, but the staff members remained inside by the Skullastic Superintendents for questioning.

While the knights investigated around the school to get more clues until they came across Giles Grimm in the Lost Library. In a surprise, they weren't unsure about why the headmaster's brother trapped inside of the hidden part of the school. It shocked when Madam Grimm called into the scene as she reunited with her younger son, but Milton wasn't found yet.

From the news received from the knights, Madam Grimm wasn't pleased from what her older son was trying to do. She was asked if she would like to become headmistress to Ever After High due to Giles' condition. A few staff members had a disagreement due to her age, but they aren't unsure about Giles. The staff members split between continuing on with the tradition or not since this is a problem, but Madam Grimm decided to go neutral.

She was very disappointing in Milton's intention, but remained there until Giles was able to speak normally again. There was still no sign of Milton anywhere when the "Wanted" Posters of him have been everywhere if he is dead or alive. Some knights checked in Monster High, but there's no luck anymore.

Milton remained MIA, but he didn't get a grave to rest his soul due to the fact that his body had not found yet. There's no peace or honor for Milton when the scandals came out of the public as he kept it hidden from the diary in his desk. His secrets exposed to the public, but everyone questioned about his intention into keeping the tradition if he's doing a cruel behind everyone's back.

A few weeks later, the school was back in section and there was no memorial for Milton Grimm. His fame and name removed from every record as they noticed his name removed from the founder of the Ever After High. His portraits burnt, but the strong supporters protested to honor him. There was no honor left in him when the scandals are out, but none trust the technology. Some were blind by the lies, then the truth, but everyone blamed it on the Evil Queen's daughter for causing such a downfall.

Apple and the Royals aren't the same when the truth revealed to them after what Raven did. They sided with Raven and the Rebels from the society's negativity. Everyone else assumed that it should be the same, but it's ironic when there was a fear about the change. It's about time that this happened since Milton hid from the shadow, but he was no longer as a headmaster due to the investigation. I'm glad that his name removed and nobody wants to think about him for what he did.

Cerise Hood forced to hide the shadow due to the fact that she doesn't belong in the system until she revealed her heritage in front of Ever After High. They will be negative against Cerise Hood due to the fact that she revealed to be Red Hood and Big Bad Wolf's daughter and assumed that Royal and Rebel shouldn't fall in love. It's hard to acceptable, but the students opened their arms to accept Cerise for who she is. It was getting very intention Cerise's dark secret, but the Good King called the knights controlled the chaos around here.

It took about an hour to get things settled down when Madam Grimm put her foot down against the Riot who hates change. She didn't care if anyone who is against change, but didn't mean to cause chaos. She's graceful to discipline against Milton's supporters with such violence is since she had enough of the chaos. Those were Milton's Supporters, including Gus and Helga… They aren't going to go into the Mirror Prison, but took them into the asylum to break out of the corruption.

Giles agreed to take the position after Madam Grimm stepped down from the position, but there was one catch. He gave a suggestion to the Skullastic Superintendents allowed Princess Peach and Daisy to take over the school. This suggestion remained unknown since Peach and Daisy are from another world. Peach agreed takes the position because she wanted to give the future generation new potential instead of being a damsel-in-distresses. They didn't keep the tradition as they changed it for the better.

I smiled when I looked around to place to see the bright future, but I felt the pressure off my back. I wished it was like this when everyone discovered the truth, but karma comes back to bite Milton in the back. Everything changed as I continued to watch, but the only thing is on my mind. My sister and I escaped from the well, but we didn't end up in Wonderland. We ended up becoming rulers of two kingdoms, but my sister stepped down when she wanted to convince others to follow their path.

I came across her corpse, but she didn't deserve a fate as her corpse used for Milton's intention. Her corpse used by Milton to convince others to sign their freedom away and made up a lie. I knew she didn't write her final words, but left paint the sign on the wall right next to her. I looked down in horror when I passed the throne to my daughter to mourn the loss of my sister Brutta Sister.

Milton didn't such honor to this day as his body hanging over as it decayed over the tree truck in the dark side of the forest. I didn't kill him, but something did out of revenge. It proved that he isn't a powerful man or a God, but a mere human who tried to use corruption and manipulation everyone for the past centuries. I waited for one day that things will turn around to expose Milton's scandals.

He wiped out of the histories and nobody wants anything to do with him anymore or his intention related to Legacy Day. They removed in his name in everything, but wiping his data out of existence. It remained unknown if there are still supporters who tried to destroy the new tradition by causing chaos. Little did they know the consequences are on them as they forced to go into the asylum to change their ways. Sadly, some refused to accept change when they remained hidden in the shadow, but others accepted except it depends if they like or not.

I smiled when my soul was able to move onto the afterlife when the descendants taking over the school. They didn't see me as I'm invisible to them, but it's succeeded.

"You are ready to move on," my sister's voice said.

"Yes," I said as the light shined down on me as I moved on.

"I'll race you into the light, Brutta…"

I smiled when I disappeared for the final time before I heard Milton screaming out loud.

"Please take me with you, I don't deserve this…"

I heard the evil laugh at the background, but I didn't want to see him since he deserved everything thrown at him. I smiled when I was able to move on with my sister when I know our descendants and Giles Grimm is making things on how it should be.

My final words were to Raven Queen, "Thank you…"

 _END…_

* * *

 _What does everyone think about the one-shot story? Like it or hated it… I have no regrets…_


End file.
